war_selectionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Asian Strategy Guide
Absolute Asian Basics by Varien --To do in Order-- Things to do in order -Fur Shoes -Right click worker at least 10 times -Ensure you have enough houses at all times to continue worker production -IF your wood/berries are extremely far away? It's okay for worker production delay to make a stone warehouse. 6-12 workers working faster will be better. -Juggle where you want your workers on food/wood to keep workers being made -Stone Warehouse and upgrades - Less travel time is always better -Around 40-45 workers you should be able to build your Alter and go Asia -You are now in the next age, continue making workers until you have 60 -Chicken farm - 15 workers at all times, you'll always need food even in excess. ^^^^^^^ The above will set you above 99% of the current playerbase. --Good Tips-- -Berries are THE worst food, Cows and Fish are SO much better. 90% of games, I use berries. But the other 10%? If I can use cows or coastal fishing? I will. IF you find/start with fish in a Swamp? That doesn't count, Alligators and tigers in mass are crazy strong and not worth the risk early game. -If you can, avoid putting your Alter close to the water. Euro navy has the best vision in the game and can bombard extremely far in-land. It's not an end all be all kinda thing, your more then welcome to defend at sea, or with range/arty on land. Just remember though, you need to SEE something to shoot it and the Euro's have every advantage on this front. -Build more then 1 military unit production facility. Make 5, make 10, hell make 15 barracks. It's okay, you have at least 60 workers now. Asia recruitment works differently then Europe. They can store up to 3 units of any unit a building can produce. So if you have 5 barracks you can push out 30 units on seconds. (15 ashiguru and 15 samurai) If you have 10, you can push out 60 and 90 if you have 15 barracks. -- If your Late Middle ages, you can push out 45, 90, and 135 units. (late middle unlocks the third unit in the barracks) This also works for the Archery ranges. -Your surviving more games now, or at least your starting to put up a fight. You've even begun to reach the Industrial ages. BEFORE you go industrial, make 2 or 3 stables and never upgrade them to barracks. Asia's biggest advantage is being able to call up our military on the fly, we lose this in the industrial age, and your going to want to be able to pop out cav w/e you need it for anti-mortar. -If a building is made of wood, AKA walls and towers? There pointless, all troops can dmg wood. It takes SO much more effort to destroy stone walls and towers. --You build your wooden walls \\ we tear them down easily -- You build your wooden walls and nobody shows? \\ You now have to upgrade them at like 90% cost to stone, such a waste of resources and time. -You should be living longer now that you actually have resources to fight other players - Dont be afraid to make more workers. EX. You've been fighting for a good 10 minutes, your running low on iron but have an excess of stone? Grab 5 workers from your wood/stone and put them on iron. Select the main building, right click workers (this ques up 5 workers) then right click the stone. You've now moved up your iron production by 5 workers and will not lose out on your stone/wood production either. -Have a lot of wood laying around? Build a warehouse at multiple stone/wood and iron deposits with fewer workers on them. You see those guys that have like 20 workers on a single node? 1. The pathing isn't amazing, so there losing time for the workers to drop off resources in a mosh pit. 2. That node will break sooner then the other nodes and when it does? You'll have 0 income until you build/move workers around. 3. That node WILL break while your trying to micro fighting delaying your income even longer. -Dont want to do the above? That's fine, build 2-3 warehouses AROUND the node to prevent the moshpit. -Hunting animals with workers for food: Never go against mammoths, these bastards are tanks. Everything else? Fair game as long as you take a good 10 or 15 workers with you in the early game if for some reason you NEED food. Make you sure all your hunting workers are selected. Watch there health bars, when one gets to half select him and move him away. No reason to lose a worker when we dont have to. -Dont be the guy who tries to fight a mammoth and 2 boars in your base with all your workers. Whoever they are attacking, just have them run away. It's better to sacrifice 1 or 2 workers VS losing them all. If it's just a single boar/tiger/bear? Use the above method for free food. Category:Guides